darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
733
Minerva Trask shows up to take Rachel back to Worthington Hall; she accuses her of accessory to the murder of her brother. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897, where Quentin Collins has once more met the woman he saw die on a flaming altar in Alexandria. Dark forces have told him there is an urn that controls the heat and fire of her life, and now he must find it to be rid of her forever. Minerva Trask arrives at Collinwood and threatens Rachel with a murder charge unless she accompanies her back to the school. Terrified, Rachel accepts. When Judith arrives, she can tell that something is bothering Rachel, but she is too scared and unable to explain it. Minerva then informs them both that Tim Shaw is newly engaged to her daughter, Charity Trask. The news deeply affects Rachel. Rachel later confesses her troubles to Magda Rakosi, who decides to hide her in the Mausoleum until such time as she can make her escape from Collinwood and be free of the Trasks. Rachel does not consider herself very brave. Magda reads her palm. Magda believes money is supposed to go from pocket to pocket. She takes Rachel's brooch which was Rachel's mother's in order for her to get a carriage to take Rachel away in the morning. It should fetch twenty or thirty dollars, enough to get her to Boston. Memorable quotes : Quentin (to Judith): Oui, mon Capitan. And what can I do for you? Black your boots? Polish your brass? Why, you name it, and it’s yours. ---- : Rachel: Mrs. Collins, I know what could happen to Nora and Jamison in that school. I don’t want to sound like an alarmist, but I really feel that they could die there. : Laura: Do you, Rachel? What an interesting imagination you have. ---- : Minerva: I know it would break his heart, just as it would break your neck. ---- : Magda: Don't be so sensitive. Money is supposed to go from pocket to pocket. ---- : Quentin: (to Judith) Grandmother did make you such a lady. ---- : Minerva: Pretty people are the devil's playthings. ---- : Laura: No, Mrs. Trask, my dreams for my daughter are somewhat different. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Clarice Blackburn as Mrs. Minerva Trask * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins Background information and notes Production * Clarice Blackburn returns to the cast after an absence of 41 episodes. First appearance of character Minerva Trask. This was the third role played by Blackburn in the original series. Story * Tim Shaw and Charity Trask are engaged to be married. * Minerva Trask claims Simon and Tim fought in the kitchen, and Tim attacked him with a poker. She at first accuses Rachel of doing so. Even so, she says both Tim and Rachel are guilty of "thieving and murdering." * TIMELINE: Day 288 begins, and will end in 738 (there is nothing to directly link this on-screen day with the previous one, although its probably the day after as Rachel inquires how Laura is after fainting in the previous episode). 7:30pm: Minerva has been waiting an hour for Rachel. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, while Quentin is rummaging through Laura's room to find the urn, you can see part of Laura taking her place at the edge of the shot. When Quentin does discover her, Laura's hand turning on the lamp does not match the actual rising of the light. * The clock in Laura's room appears to be stuck on 7:20. * Laura and Magda seem to know each other, though they have never encountered each other before, on screen at least. Magda and Sandor have been on the estate since before Quentin and Laura ran away together, at least a year ago. * When Judith talks to Quentin, she asks since when has he been the guardian of David's honor. Joan Bennett mistakenly says 'David' instead of 'Edward'. She quickly corrects herself and does say "Edward." * Judith can clearly be seen standing on the upper landing while Minerva and Laura prattle away. * When Magda brings Rachel to the Collins Mausoleum, the plaques of Joshua, Naomi, and presumably Sarah Collins are back in place, as they were in the present day. They were seen to be missing when the '1897' storyline first began in 701, 702. * It doesn't make much sense for Magda to determine that Rachel's enemy is now much closer just by reading her palm a second time. The lines didn't change since last time, so logically, no new information can be gained. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 733 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 733 - Pretty People are the Devil's PlaythingsCategory:Dark Shadows episodes